Green Lights
by 27vampyresinhermind
Summary: "Who said anything about stopping?" That was the greenest light he'd ever seen. A/U Smuckleberry featuring Nana Connie matchmaking! For My Butterfly!


**a/n: Hello people! This is A/U, set in any pretty much any city in Alabama you could think of but my personal inspiration for the city was Hartselle. Doesn't really matter too much though. Anyway, remember that dedication curse? I'm hoping that I've found the person who can break it. That person is My Butterfly and without her, this one-shot probably wouldn't have happened. She also came up with the title for this fic and I just adore her. So bb, this is for you! Now don't fall off the edge of the earth like all the others! Also, you guys need to look on youtube for Lea singing "I Love Rock 'n' Roll" because it's relevant to this story. I don't own Glee, any songs used, anything. Love you guys! Please review**

* * *

><p>Noah loaded the plate lunches into the floorboard of his truck and headed back into the civic center. Delivering food to the local businesses downtown was a pretty easy summer job. Of course, Alabama was hot as hell during the summer so the walking he had to do wasn't exactly ideal but it didn't suck. The money definitely didn't suck either.<p>

"Hey Miss Jolene, where are the sandwiches I'm taking on my route," he yelled into the center's kitchen. The small elderly woman who ran the delivery service stepped out of the office with her hands on her hips.

"Noah Puckerman just because I have hearing aids does _not_ mean you need to raise your voice all the time. Now your sandwiches are in the refrigerator and I put an extra one in there for you. Take more water with you honey. I can't have you dying out there in this heat. Your mother would have my head."

He chuckled and walked over to the refrigerator, quickly finding the basket of sandwiches marked for route eight, his route, and pulled it out. Shoving a couple of water bottles into the pockets of his cargo shorts, he turned around with a grin. Standing in front of the woman, who reminded him so much of his bubbe, he leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. They had a pretty informal relationship, just like she had with all of her employees.

"Thanks Miss Jo, I'll help you clean up when I get back." Jolene just smiled at the boy with the roguish smirk and nodded her head.

"You tell Connie I said hello," she called as the door opened. He waved behind him to let her know he'd heard her and kept walking out to his truck. "You're not a cougar Jolene," she muttered to herself with a chuckle. "But if he was a few decades older and I was a few younger…well let's just leave that thought process alone."

He walked down the cobblestone walkways of the shopping area downtown carrying the basket of sandwiches. All of the plate lunches went first so he was just hoping to get the sandwiches sold quickly so he could get out of the heat. The older women that ran some of the antique shops were always nice to him so they usually bought him out. Getting commission from what he sold was awesome. All Noah really had to do was lean over their counters and give the ladies a good look at the guns and a smile. The food really sold itself, seriously.

Opening the door to Connie's Corner Treasures, Noah looked around the antique store.

"Nana Connie, you here?" There was no immediate answer but he knew she was a little hard of hearing so he tried again. "Bobeshi, where are you?" Listening to the light rustling from the back of the store, Noah sat his basket down next to the old register and hoisted himself up on the counter.

"Can I help you," came a clear voice from his left, definitely not belonging to his grandmother. When Noah looked, his mouth dropped open and he jumped down from the counter. The voice belonged to this tiny little brunette standing about ten feet away from him, clutching a vase in her hand.

"Uh, who are you?" Noah didn't bother hiding the way stared at her. The chick was hot and he knew there was no way she could've been from around town because he totally would've noticed her. She was barely five feet tall, had these big brown eyes, and lips that were begging to be kissed. Not to mention the fact that she was wearing the shortest pair of shorts he'd ever seen and she had the most ridiculous pair of legs on the planet. They literally just kept going.

"My name is Rachel. I work here." A light bulb went off and she pointed at him with the vase. Noah was starting to think she was going to throw it at him on accident if she didn't have a good grip. "Did you say _bobeshi _before? You must be Mrs. Puckerman's grandson Noah. She told me about you yesterday when she hired me. She said you were cute but every grandmother says that." He laughed at her little ramble and ran his hand over his head.

"So um, is she here? Because I brought her lunch." Rachel nodded her head.

"She's in her office. Give me just a second and I'll get her." When she turned around, Noah openly admired her backside. Girl's ass was _perfect_. Where did Nana Connie find her!

A few minutes passed and he started to look at his watch. He needed to get back on his route but he didn't really want to leave just yet.

"Young man how many times do I need to tell you to stand up straight?" The weathered voice of his grandmother made him grin as he turned around with his arms spread.

"One more time bubbe," was his answer, had been his answer since he could talk. It was an automatic response to that question which had become a sort of greeting between the two of them over the years. He hugged the woman, not missing the way Rachel smiled behind them.

"Noah, this is Rachel. She's my new shop girl. Her family just moved into town. Your mother and I met them at Temple. Such _lovely_ people." Noah laughed at how transparent his family was. That morning, his mother had told him to make sure he stopped by his Nana's store that day because she had a surprise for him. He'd just figured she found an old guitar that he could fix up or something. Rachel was definitely _not_ an old guitar. He looked at her and grinned. Surprises were awesome.

Rachel stepped closer at the gesturing of her boss and smiled up at the boy. Gorgeous didn't even begin to describe him. The temperature outside was freezing compared to him. "Mrs. Puckerman graciously offered me a job and I just couldn't pass it up. It's nice to meet you Noah." She shook his hand and noticed the way it dwarfed hers. He was just so warm. His eyes locked with hers and she couldn't make her hand let his go.

"So," Connie started, "Rachel said you brought lunch. Do you have something she can eat?" Noah's brow furrowed at that. What kind of question was that? Rachel, seeing his look, laughed nervously.

"I'm a vegetarian so anything with meat is out. Sorry." He wrinkled his eyebrows again and stared at her. She was apologizing for being a vegetarian. Sure, it wasn't the most common thing in the south but it wasn't a big deal. He looked in his basket after handing his Nana the special sandwich that Jolene had made for her and searched for something without meat.

"That's not a problem babe. Only thing I've got today is peanut butter and jelly but if you want, I can bring you some more choices tomorrow. Just tell me what you'd like and I can try to get it for you." He kind of wanted to laugh at himself for that. But Noah knew that if he had something she liked, he could have more of a reason to come by. Rachel smiled softly at him.

"Peanut butter and jelly is fine. Thank you. How much?" Noah shook his head and handed her the sandwich with a smirk.

"It's on the house. Welcome to town Rachel."

* * *

><p>Rachel heard the familiar ding of the shop doors opening and looked at the wall of cuckoo clocks. That had to be Noah. He was at least twenty minutes later than he'd been over the past week but she had really started looking forward to his deliveries. Aside from this creepy boy named Jacob that she'd met at Temple, she hadn't seen anyone else her age since moving to town. And Noah was gorgeous, and funny, and she was just having fun seeing him on a daily basis.<p>

"Nana Connie? Rachel? Where is everybody?" Rachel grinned at the sound of his voice and headed to the front of the store. When she saw him, her skin felt like it got a little hotter. Or maybe the store got hotter. She wasn't really sure. But the muscle shirt he had on made him look like sin wrapped in black cotton.

"Miss Connie had a doctor's appointment so she left me in charge." The way he was looking at her when he turned around made her feel self-conscious and wanted all at the same time. Rachel looked down at her clothes. She was just wearing a baggy t-shirt that fell off one shoulder and pair of shorts. Miss Connie didn't have a dress code or anything and it was always so hot outside. "Is something wrong," she asked softly.

"I uh, um, no. You're perfect, I mean everything's perfect. It's good. All good. We're good. I'm good. You're good. Both of us are totally good. This is the part where you say something to shut me up or I'm just gonna keep going with the 'everything's good' spiel which is pretty damn embarrassing. Are you good?" Rachel pursed her lips together to keep from giggling but it didn't work. She sputtered out a laugh and replied,

"Yes Noah, I'm good."

"I brought something for you." She watched him reach into the basket that he brought with him every day and hold a sandwich out for her to take. "It's tofurkey. I figured you had to be getting fucking sick of PB&J so I mixed it up for you." Rachel's mouth formed an 'o' as she took the sandwich from him.

"You didn't have to do that." As she unwrapped the sandwich, she noticed him pulling one of the old chairs that usually sat up against the wall over to the counter. That didn't really make sense. He was already twenty minutes behind his usual schedule but it seemed as though he was preparing to eat with her. "Aren't you going to be late getting back," she questioned.

"Nope, I reworked my route a little bit. Now this is my last stop every day so I don't have to rush off. I'll be a little later getting here but I can hang out a little longer too." The idea of spending more time with Noah made her smile. And he'd fixed his schedule specifically to spend more time with her.

"Nobody's ever intentionally spent more time me." Rachel really didn't mean for it to come out as pitifully as it did but once the sentence got out, she couldn't take it back. Noah looked at her over his can of grape soda for a second and she couldn't help watching his Adam's apple bob up and down as he swallowed.

"What the hell does that mean? Are you like, insane or something and you're just hiding it?" The way her face fell told him that she didn't really like the joke at all. "Hey whoa I was kidding. Chill out, it was a joke." Rachel sniffed softly and cleared her throat.

"I'm sorry. Before my family moved here, well let's just say that people didn't really warm up to me that easily. I'm kind of intense with certain things and that intensity is often misconstrued as craziness. But I'm trying to use this summer to loosen up a little bit before school starts. It's going to be hard enough going into my senior year of high school as the new girl, but I don't want to be the _crazy_ new girl at the same time." He chuckled softly and shook his head.

"Well you'll have me when school starts. I'll make sure nobody gives you any shit." That made her smile again so he kept going. "But hey, if you need to go insane about something, I can deal with that. Crazy chicks are usually awesome in bed and that happens to be my specialty." Rachel snorted but had to put her hand over her mouth to keep from spitting her food all over the table and all over Noah.

"That's good to know," she giggled out.

* * *

><p><em>*so what are you wearing?*<em>

Rachel snickered at her cell phone screen and flopped back on her bed. It'd been about a month since she first met Noah at his grandmother's shop and only a week since they'd exchanged phone numbers. He'd managed to keep her up till all hours of the night every single night that week with his sexually charged text messages. Rachel had never met anyone as forward as he was, especially not with her. It was a nice change. With a smile on her tired face, she typed back,

_*I really need to go to sleep Noah. If I promise to wear something revealing to work tomorrow, will you let me close my eyes?*_

It didn't take very long before her phone beeped with his response. Almost giddily, she opened her phone to see what he'd said.

_*that depends. How revealing are we talking here?*_

She thought for a moment. It couldn't be too revealing, just because Miss Connie wasn't very strict about a dress code didn't mean she had permission to dress like a hussy.

_*If I tell you, it won't be a surprise. Goodnight Noah.*_

Without waiting for his response, Rachel drifted off to sleep. And if she dreamed of a certain boy, well that was no fault of hers.

Noah walked into the shop the next afternoon, ready to yell for Rachel, but he stopped himself. Coming from the back of the store, he could hear Rachel's voice. She was singing "I Love Rock 'n' Roll" and killing it. He could hear the rasp she put in her voice, the way she drew the lyrics out with a sensual tinge, it was hot. Noah wanted to know why she'd kept her voice under wraps when she sounded like _that_.

Leaving the lunch basket on the counter, he took off in search of the girl with the pipes. He walked down the porcelain doll aisle, those things were freaky as hell, and headed back towards the section with the vintage clothes. She didn't realize he was there so he leaned against the wall and watched her dance. To her credit, she _was_ wearing something pretty revealing. She had a normal looking t-shirt on, except the whole back was made of white lace so he could see that she didn't have a bra on. And once again, she was sporting those tiny shorts that made _his_ shorts too tight. Rachel slowed the song down at the end, accompanying the lyrics with this insane body roll that made his skin tingle and heat up.

She whirled around for a spin with this bright smile on her face, until she saw him standing there and screamed bloody murder for about two seconds when she realized who it was. Yeah, she definitely had a set of pipes on her.

"God Noah why would you sneak up on me like that! You scared the hell out of me!" He ducked out of the way as she threw a punch. He got behind her and caught her around her midsection to keep her from trying to hit again. She smelled really good. He could practically feel her back burning through his shirt to his chest.

Rachel's words stopped in her throat when she felt his breath on her neck. Her head involuntarily fell to the side, almost inviting him in for a taste. She found herself wishing he would press his lips to that spot just below her ear. Noah held her for a few seconds, his chest pressing against her back so close she could feel his heart beating on her shoulder blades.

He loosened his grip and let her go with a somewhat nervous chuckle. "Sorry about that. You never told me you could sing like that. Why'd you keep that to yourself?" Rachel gave a small shrug as an answer but he wasn't gonna let her get away with it that easy. Noah motioned with his hand for her to talk.

"I told you once that people think I'm intense. That's one of the reasons. I have all of these goals. I want to be on Broadway and win a Tony award. I want to be an actress and a singer. I want a Grammy. I want all of these things so much and most times I let the goals I've set for my future hinder my present. I didn't want that to happen all over again in a new city and a new school. So I kept it from you. For this summer, I just wanted to be normal. I've felt normal with you."

Noah could understand her reasons for wanting to keep it to herself. "In that case, I'm glad I could help you feel normal. But just so you know, you're ridiculous. You're voice is amazing." She smiled at him. Making her smile felt like an awesome accomplishment. "Come on, I brought you that fake chicken stuff you like."

They had just finished eating when Connie Puckerman walked through the front doors, grinning like a successful matchmaker at the sight before her. Noah jumped back like he'd been caught at something and the blush on Rachel's cheeks was a deep shade of crimson. It was adorable.

Noah watched his Nana walked away from them without saying a word, just that funny smile on her face. He checked the time and realized that he was supposed to be back at the civic center in a few minutes. "Shit, I gotta go Rach. Listen, you remember the other day when I told you about the band I'm in. We've got a gig on Saturday night and I think you'd have some fun. Plus, my friends are gonna be there and I thought you might wanna meet some more people before school starts. You wanna come?" Rachel blinked, surprised that he was inviting her.

"Of course Noah, that sounds fun."

"Cool, I'll pick you up. See ya babe." He picked up his basket and walked outside. Just as Rachel was stepping around the corner to pull the drawer on the cash register, the door dinged as Noah stepped back into the store. Rachel looked at him curiously as he walked around the counter to stand in front of her. She stuttered for a moment because of his proximity.

"Did you need something else?" He scratched his head and placed his hands on the counter beside her, boxing her in.

"Yeah, I forgot to thank you for keeping your promise. Lace back, no bra, _very_ revealing. I like it." The sound she made when his fingertips trailed down her arm made him want to lay her out on the counter and have his way with her. Or let her have her way with him. Both scenarios sounded pretty fucking awesome in his head.

"Um, you're welcome," she said, sounding somewhat unsure of herself. Noah grinned as she bit her lip and he decided that enough was enough.

She was surprised when he kissed her, but he was so good at it that it didn't really matter. Rachel reciprocated almost immediately, threading her fingers through his short hair to hold him close. His lips were so soft and she just wanted it to keep going. There was no urgency in the kiss, both of them taking their time, just tasting each other. When he pulled away, Rachel knew that her eyes were probably a little hazy. She watched his tongue dart across his lips and it took everything in her not to jump on him.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow night," he whispered. Rachel nodded her head, still at a loss for words. "I can call you later right?" She nodded again and felt his hand squeeze her hip. With a quick peck to her lips, he left the store, leaving Rachel leaning against the counter because her legs suddenly felt like they wanted to fall out from under her. Grabbing her bottle of water, she drained it quickly, not noticing her boss grinning like a fool from the office in the back of the store.

* * *

><p>Rachel stood in between two of Noah's friends, Tina and Mike, watching as he helped get the rest of the equipment set up. He introduced her to everyone when they walked into the venue, a small performance space in the basement of county history museum, and the first question they'd all asked her was about her situation with Noah, or 'Puck' as they referred to him. She and Noah hadn't even discussed it so it wasn't like she had an answer. But she knew that she wouldn't mind taking their friendship to the next level.<p>

By the time the band started playing, a crowd had filled the basement. Rachel couldn't keep her eyes off of Noah. Seeing him behind the microphone, an electric guitar being so skillfully handled in his grasp, practically owning the small stage he was on, it made her blood speed up in her veins. His singing voice was like crushed velvet, soft in places and then rough in others. She wasn't really sure if she felt warm because of the crowd around her or because each time Noah got close to that microphone reminded her of the previous day when his lips had been on hers.

The band took a short break in their set after about an hour and Rachel found herself in Noah's lap with the rest of his group. She had been trying to sit beside him when he quickly pulled her over and secured his hands around her to keep her there. His friends didn't react to it but one of the girls she'd met, Santana, shot her a coy smile.

"You having fun Rachel," he asked. Before she could answer, the really tall drummer, a boy name Finn, plopped down in the chair beside them.

"So Rachel, Puck told me you can sing really good. Are you gonna join the Glee Club once school starts? You should. It's fun. We're all in it." She looked down at Noah and he nodded his head. Rachel just couldn't imagine Noah being in a show choir, but it was nice to think of. She didn't answer the boy however because Noah seemed hell-bent on distracting her. Her shirt had ridden up just a little and he kept swiping his thumb against her skin.

She was still on fire when the band started their second set. It seemed like the more she watched him, the more she wanted him. Hearing his voice on every song just built on to the ache she was already feeling. The boy was amazing. She told him as much at the end of the night while he was packing his guitars into the bed of his truck.

"I'm not kidding Noah. You were spectacular. Thank you for bringing me tonight. Your friends are hilarious. I think I might actually like school this year." Noah closed his tailgate with a soft chuckle.

"I do what I can babe. But I'm glad you liked it." He gave her this soft little half-smile and started to lean down.

"Hey Puck we're all going to Denny's. You and Rachel should come with us." Noah rolled his eyes a little at his friend Kurt. Damn guy was gonna screw up his game.

"Really not a good time Porcelain," he yelled back across the parking lot. When he turned back to Rachel, she had this mortified look on her face. "What's wrong?"

"_Porcelain_! We got a new shipment of porcelain dolls yesterday and I was supposed to set them up before I left this afternoon. I completely forgot and now Miss Connie is going to kill me! Noah would you mind taking me by the shop before you take me home? I've got my keys. I promise it won't take me that long." Noah just placed his hands on her shoulders to calm her down.

"It's cool. I've seen my Nana's wrath and there's no way I'd make you suffer through that. Let's go."

Rachel took her heels off once they got into the shop. The cold tile felt good under her feet. Noah was following her towards the stock room in the back of the store and she heard the sound he made when they passed the dolls already on the shelves, the ones she was supposed to replace with the new ones. As she was looking for the key to the stock room by the light of Noah's cell phone, she looked up at him.

"So what's your deal with those dolls? You always seem to get freaked out just by walking by them. There has to be a story there." Noah scoffed, trying to play it off but realized that even in the dark, Rachel could see right through him.

"When my sister was born, I was like eight years old. My mom and Nana thought it would be fucking awesome to put one of those dolls in the bassinet with the baby. But I didn't know that they did it and I wanted to look at my new sister. When I went to look at her though, they'd taken her out of the bassinet but left the damn doll! And of course the doll was cold when I touched it so I thought my baby sister was dead. They had to let me hold her for like two hours before I was convinced that she was still alive. I've hated those damn dolls ever since. It seriously scarred me for life."

Rachel clasped her hand over her mouth. "Oh my god that's horrible Noah. I won't ask you to help with setting them up them. No wonder you hate them." She stepped into the box-filled stock room and flipped the light switch. "Oh crap I don't know which box they're in. Hopefully I won't have to look through everything before I find them." Noah bent down to the box closest to him on the floor and started working on the tape that held it together.

"I can help you look for the things. If you hear me yell, you'll know I found 'em first." Rachel giggled and set to work searching the boxes around her.

After about twenty minutes, Noah had basically stopped looking through boxes in favor of looking at Rachel. She was just so damn hot! If she moved the right way, her little skirt would sway and he could see a flash of the red lace underneath. Each time she raised her arms, her shirt rose up and that ribbon of tan skin was starting to get to him. Seeing her every day for the past month was starting to get to him.

Right about the time Noah stood up, Rachel made a squeaking sound. He jerked his head in her direction just in time to see her falling backwards from where she'd climbed up on top of a box to reach one of the higher shelves. He rushed over to catch her in time, snaking his arms around her stomach practically plucking her out of the air. When she realized that he'd caught her, she squeaked again but then turned around in his arms and hugged him tightly. Feeling his breath on her neck brought her back to their kiss the day prior. She wanted more.

He still hadn't let her go and being in his embrace felt _really_ good. But she knew that a different type of embrace would feel even better. Her brain clouded over as she directed his face to hers, kissing him the way she'd wanted to the day before. She moaned into his mouth when his hands gripped her backside, loving how his hands felt on her body. But then suddenly, he pulled away from her.

"Rach," he breathed, "I'm getting to the point of no return here. If you're gonna stop, stop now." Rachel just took his shirt in her hands and lifted it over his head. His eyes were dark as he stared back at her.

"Who said anything about stopping?" That was the greenest light he'd ever seen.

Noah peeled her clothes off slowly, cherishing every new inch of smooth skin he exposed along the way. She tugged his belt out of the loops of his jeans while he was preoccupied with her neck. He was making her weak all over again. Rachel gasped softly when he tugged her panties down her legs but didn't let that stop her from reaching into his back pocket. She knew, through one of their strange midday conversations, that he kept a condom in his wallet. Once she bit the condom wrapper between her teeth, she made quick work of his jeans and boxer briefs. He backed her up against the wall that didn't have any shelves and grabbed the condom out of her mouth. Rachel watched him fist his erection with bated breath, mouth watering at the sight of him touching himself.

When he rolled the condom down his length, Rachel couldn't help the way her bare back arched against the wall. Noah reached down and slid his fingers into her folds, listening to her moan his name. He gripped her hips, hoisting her up in the air only to slide her back down until he was fully sheathed inside her. Rachel's head fell back against the wall with a soft thump as he made a slow thrust up into her. She was holding onto _every_ part of his body and it all felt so fucking good.

"Oh god Noah," she breathed against his cheek, "this is _ah_, god." Her voice ended in a soft sigh. She rolled her body against his as he continued to bounce her up and down on his dick. Rachel released a strangled cry against his neck as he felt her tighten up even more. He groaned loudly, pressing her harder into the wall and growing more frenzied with each thrust.

"You know, I've been dreaming of fucking you since the first time I saw you. And yesterday when I kissed you, I just wanted to throw you over the counter and see if the rest of you tasted as good as your mouth." Rachel shot him a coy smile before biting her lip to stifle another moan. He continued, punctuating his words by slamming up into her. "Baby, are you gonna let me taste the rest of you? Why don't I just start right now?" She sighed when his tongue swiped across her breast, circling her nipple in tortuous fashion when she threaded her fingers through his hair. He wanted to drive her crazy, like she'd been doing to him for the past few weeks.

When her moans suddenly became a constant stream of yeses, his mouth left her breasts to find purchase at her lips. Her tongue tangled with his before he knew it and he just wanted to fuck her all night long. That's when it really hit him, where they were, and it made it all so much hotter. He felt her nails dig into his shoulders as she tried to get more leverage. She kept clenching around him every time he pulled out, making him feel like he was on fire. Her body was amazing pressed up on him and he was thankful that there was no space between them. This girl was incredible.

Rachel whimpered against his mouth and pulled away to take a much needed breath of air. She was surprised by how effortless it felt to take this step with him. The way he pushed into her body felt like the most natural thing in the world. She could hear the nonsense sounds coming from her throat but couldn't stop them. Lost in the sensation of his every thrust, she didn't realize how close she was until he snaked his hand in between their bodies. When he pressed his finger firmly to the side of her clit, she released a sob of pleasure as her head fell back against the wall again. Noah dragged her orgasm out until she was completely breathless and her body was rigid. It wasn't until the last wave was washing over her that she felt him growl into her neck and fill the condom with his own release. She could feel him pulsing inside her. He kissed her neck until their breathing returned to normal.

After couple of minutes had passed, Rachel unwrapped her legs from his waist so he could pull out. She sighed when he took the condom off. Just looking at him was making her wet again. He pulled his underwear and jeans back on and looked back at her with a grin. "I'm gonna throw this in the dumpster out back. You're not gonna run off are you?" She giggled as the tension left the room and shook her head.

"I'll be here." As soon as he left the room, she moved to put her clothes back on. Her body tingled as she bent over to pick up his t-shirt. Rachel realized that she'd just had sex in the stock room where she worked, where her boss was the grandmother of the boy she'd just had sex with! It made her blush and smile all at the same time. That's when she remembered that they'd never found those stupid porcelain dolls, the actual reason they were there in the first place. With a soft groan, she dropped to her knees and started searching through the remaining boxes that Noah hadn't had the chance to get to before.

"Well damn I was hoping you forgot about those things." When she turned her head, he was leaning against the door with his arms crossed over his bare chest. She smiled up at him, even though she wanted to just moan again.

"Look Noah, the sooner we find the dolls, the sooner we can leave." He grumbled but started looking in boxes again and it wasn't long before she heard his tell-tale yelp. Knowing that he'd found them, she dragged the box out to the correct aisle in the store and fixed the display as fast as she could.

Once he was standing on her porch, Noah really just wanted to kiss her again. He wanted to do it all over again, a lot. Just, over and over again actually.

"I meant to tell you before while you were setting up the evil death dolls, the band has another show next week. You should come." Rachel laughed and turned her key in the lock.

"Are you asking me Noah, or telling me?" He gave her a knowing smirk and placed his hand on her hip to pull her closer.

"Well, you know, all the other guys' girlfriends come out to watch them. I thought mine would too but if you want a formal invitation or something I guess I could do that. I gotta steal some stationery first though so it might take me a little while." Rachel started laughing again and slapped his stomach to shut him up.

"Okay, I get it. But I think I might need a little more information before we just start throwing the 'g' word around." His face fell playfully and he poked his lip out deliberately pouting at her. "My dads are gone for the weekend. Why don't you come in and _convince_ me?" His fake pout instantly turned into a real grin and he moved a little closer. Rachel felt her body heat up again at his nearness.

"That's my specialty babe."

_**-fin-**_

**a/n2: I received three Puckleberry Fanfiction Award nominations, two for Chase the Morning and one for To the Twelfth and I can't even begin to say how honored I am by that. I'm in categories with authors I've looked up to for forever and that blows my mind. People always say it's an honor to be nominated and you think they're talking crap but it totally is an honor! Thank you all for the support! If you haven't voted yet, please go do so. And please review this of course. New TTT chapter should be coming soon!**


End file.
